


Laser

by Error403HRD



Series: Torturing my characters [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: He whistled once more.He wasn't leaving it behind.
Relationships: Link & Horse
Series: Torturing my characters [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Laser

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: First(ish) attempt at body horror. If you're squeamish or have suffered from a traumatic burn or piercing injury, please find another fic.

The beeping haunted him as he ran. A small red point on his back as he ran through the field. No trees to hide behind, and his horse missing. So he ran.

The beeping. It never ended. There was another now. Their long metal limbs scuttling across the field. Malevolent pink glow lighting up the night. Two single blue eyes pulsing as they tracked his movement.

Beside him, stalmonsters erupted from the ground, their vacant eyes hunting him. Those with bows shot him until he was out of range. Arrows piercing his flesh, burrowing in deep, blood dripping from the wounds and pain flaring up as he moved.

The beeping followed.

Then, he heard it. He felt it. The searing pain as his flesh was burnt to a crisp. The smell as his skin burned, making way for his muscles to be exposed to the air. Blood didn't flow, the temperature having cauterized the wound as the skin burnt and shriveled around it. His body flew forward, rolling down the hill as the momentum shot through him.

Tears didn't come. No screams either. Far too used to the feeling of air on his muscles. Far too used to the tender burnt flesh. He barely grunted before coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill. He whistled again, trying to find the horse he'd been kicked off of a while back. The beeping returned, and he downed a Hearty Elixir. Ignoring the familiar feeling of his skin stitching itself together, he dodged a hot laser and ran, whistling and trying to find his horse.

He wasn't abandoning it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how badly I did.


End file.
